MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s1 ep7 SNAFU)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT: There’s a flashback scene, with Dr. Ivchenko (going by another name) being asked to use his “technique” on a man during surgery to numb a man’s mind and make him feel known pain. Ivchenko sends the man back into his own memories, and the patient remembers his last day with his mother before the war, and the surgeons begin to amputate. In present day New York, Agent Souza is interrogating Agent Carter, laying out everything they have on her. Ivchenko and Dooley watch from behind the glass. Souza is angry. He felt he had Carter’s back and Carter betrayed his trust. He wants to know about the orb that, unbeknownst to him, houses Captain America’s blood. Carter tells them there’s a killer out there on the loose. Thompson comes in and tells Dooley of Agent Yauch’s “accident.” Thompson is suspicious of Ivchenko’s presence, but Dooley defends him. Ivchenko agrees to leave, and Dooley, Thompson, and Souza all interrogate Carter in turns. They imply that Carter and Howard Stark had a romantic relationship, which she denies it and remains firm about Stark’s evidence. Dooley tells her they were starting to explore other possibilities. They try to get her to talk about the orb, but she refuses and turns it on them, accusing them of only seeing in her the narratives they’ve constructed. Dottie is in a shop, and purchases a baby carriage. Jarvis enters the phone company and asks for Chief Dooley by name, and says he knows about the SSR, but the operator plays dumb until Jarvis says he’s got a signed confession from Howard Stark. The SSR brings Carter to Jarvis, who explains that they’ve given up the charade. Dooley isn’t willing to give up either of them for just a signed piece of paper, he wants Howard Stark in person. Dooley then explains that Carter will be free from prosecution, but is still fired from the SSR. Jarvis tells Carter that the confession was written and signed by him, not Stark. Dooley calls his wife and tries to reconcile, as Ivchenko watches from the window. After a “fruitful” conversation, Dooley says he’s in Ivchenko’s debt. Dooley leaves the office, and Carter notices Ivchenko signaling out the window to Dottie. She translates the Morse code as “prepare for evacuation,” and that Leviathan is coming in 19 minutes. Carter calls on Dooley and offers a full confession. She tells them everything, trying to gain their trust to warn them about Ivchenko. Souza and Dooley are suspicious. She explains that she was able to do all of this because nobody has paid attention to her in the past. Finally, she hands over the orb and reveals Cap’s blood inside. The other agents talk outside. Souza believes her, but Thopson and Dooley are still suspicious. Dooley says he doesn’t trust carter, but he trusts Souza’s gut. He goes to deal with Ivchenko and starts by having him close the window. Ivchenko notices agents heading for the building where Dottie is. He begins using his ring technique to hypnotize Dooley. Souza, Thompson, and a couple of other agents move on Dottie. Thompson admits that he also believes Carter. Thompson warns Souza about the girl they face in Russia, saying not to think twice about shooting the one that’s all grown up. A paranoid sounding Dooley brings Jarvis and Carter into the interrogation room and puts a gun on them, then locks them both inside, breaking the key in the lock. Dottie sees Souza down the hall. Ivchenko and Dooley go into the lab and shut it down, based on the fact that the orb was stolen from it, and orders them into an interrogation room. With the scientists gone, Ivchenko asks Dooley to find a specific one of Stark’s inventions. Ivchenko picks up a vest, says its something he’s heard whispers of, but tis not what he’s looking for. They find the crate he’s looking for. Dottie walks out the door down the hall. Souza gets her at gunpoint, but Dottie strikes and they fight. Dottie runs down the stairs, but runs into another agent. She vaults down the center of the spiraling staircase. Ivchenko is leaving. He takes his package, and gives Dooley the vest, and Dooley seems to know what to do with it. Ivchenko says the work is not yet done. Ivchenko walks outside and is picked up by Dottie. Dottie is in a rush, but Ivchenko wants to test the device they’ve stolen. Jarvis and Carter are handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room. Carter has the idea to lift the table and use it to smash the two-way window. After a few false starts, they smash the glass, but then realize they’re still attached to the table. Luckily, Thompson shows up. Dooley shows up at home, where his kid is painting. His wife finds him and says he’s there early. Dooley tries to his explain his strange feelings to his wife. The scene is then revealed to be a hallucination, as Dooley is asleep on his desk with the strange vest strapped to him. Jarvis seems to recognize the vest as a prototype for some new armor, meant to provide heat in winter. Jarvis says the energy source is unstable and likely to overheat and explode. Souza finds the dead dentist in his office, where Dottie was hiding. He also finds some of the coded messages that Dottie transcribed. Dooley is heating up. He warns them about Ivchenko’s hypnotic abilities, and tells them that he helped him steal a device from the lab. The scientists don’t know what to do, and Dooley takes matters into his own hands. He makes Carter promise to get Ivchenko, then dives out a window as he explodes. Souza sows up after the blast. Carter blames herself for bringing Ivchenko back. Jarvis says no, its Stark’s fault. She realizes they need to know what Leet Brannis was sent to steal. She goes to look for Cap’s blood. Dottie rolls her baby carriage into a theater. In the carrage is a container with some kind of gas. She sets it to fume and leaves. Ivchenko locks the door, and thye both walk away. At the SSR, they find the blood still intact. A scientist finds that item 17 is missing, but Jarvis has no idea what that is. In the theater, everyone starts to cough and then becomes extremely aggressive. Latecomers arrive at the theater, and they find the door locked. Inside, the audience has killed each other. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:SSR Category:Howard Stark